There is known a technique to cause a mobile communication terminal to perform cell reselection from a first communication system having a first cell such as a macrocell to a second communication system having a second cell such as a CSG cell or a femtocell (Patent Document 1, for example).
In addition, there is known a technique to prompt a mobile communication terminal to perform cell reselection from the first communication system to the second communication system by using information or the like broadcasted from the first communication system.